I FUCK Jacob Black
by braveboy89
Summary: Nessie has been waiting so long to fuck Jacob. Question is, will it be fuck or rape?


First fanfic

Nessie POV

God, he's sexy. Every day I wake up to his beautiful face on the chair beside my bed. For seven years he has been my Jacob, my werewolf. He thinks I don't notice him staring at me, ever since I turned 7. His eyes devour my body, undressing me with his mind. He still treats me as a kid. I won't allow it. Not anymore. Today is the day I fuck Jacob Black.

I open my eyes to see Jacob again slumped in his chair beside my bed, exhausted from his patrol. I smile. Silently, I slide out of bed, removing all my clothes. No-one is home in the morning, all out hunting. I stalk over to Jacob, still not aware of my presence. Abandoning my silence, I bounce onto his lap and my lips crash into his, grinding against his crotch. He awakes instantly, eyes snapping open in surprise. I smile into his mouth and push my tongue in. I can tell he isn't comfortable with this yet, but I can see the doubt melting from his eyes as he deepens the kiss. I feel his huge hands squeezing my ass. My hands slide across his naked chest as I lick and nip his neck, marking him. He growls and pushes me away. His erection is evident through his shorts as he grinds upwards into my pussy. Again pulling me closer, his mouth latches on to my breasts, sucking harshly. I throw my head back in pleasure as I feel my orgasm building, but I won't give him the pleasure. Now it's his turn.

I rip off his shorts, eager to release his cock from it's imprisonment. His erection bounces up, a full 10 inch. My eyes widen at the job ahead. Nevertheless I latch on with my hands, pulling and twisting, watching for his reactions. He throws back his head and moans.

Encouraged, I lower my head and lick up from his balls to the base and all the way to the tip. He moans again and thrusts into my hand. Palming his balls, I push my tongue into his slit and move it around. He gives out a strangled growl, and I feel the tightening of his balls, but my tongue inside his dick won't allow him to come. I smile as I feel him wriggling from pleasure. Finally, I decide to let him release, quickly pulling my tongue out and pushing my mouth down onto his dick. My mouth is immediately filled with his cum, slippery and creamy. I swallow every bit of it and continue deep-throating him. I cheekily bite down softly on his sensitive cock, instantly hardening again from the stimulation. Releasing his hips, I allow him to fuck my mouth, thrusting in and out. Eventually he comes into my mouth, softening again.

Somehow we had managed to get to my bed during this process. He flips on top of me and crushes my lips with a kiss. He spreads my legs and thrusts his tongue in, simultaneously sucking my clit. I moan and buck into his mouth, feeling my orgasm build higher and higher. Within minutes I release all over his face.

He pulls away, only to replace his mouth with his dick, slowly pushing inside, kissing away the tears on my face. After, a half hour, he is inside, but he stays for a while, kissing me and holding me in his arms. Resuming his position above me, he pulls out until only the head is inside, and thrusts in. I moan and squirm, waiting for him. He growls and pulls out, pushing in again. Faster and faster he pushes, stretching me beyond belief, growling like an animal.

I feel the wolf inside him gaining control as his eyes go dark with lust, into alpha eyes. He goes faster still, never seeming to tire after what felt like days. Finally his pattern broke and his thrusts faltered as he tried to continue pushing. Sensing his orgasm, I pulled him out and flipped myself on top. Without a word, I lowered my mouth onto his dick and once again he bucked into my mouth, coming into his orgasm for the third time. Sucking his dick clean, I pull myself up into his arms and cover us with the blanket. Tired from our efforts, we fall asleep in the middle of an utterly destroyed room, content to sleep while my family hunt not 10 miles from here. My dreams are hazy visions of replays of that morning, the perfect morning with Jacob.

My Jacob, my werewolf.

Until Dad comes home.


End file.
